The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a cutter or cutting head for suction dredges, especially suction dredge vessels or barges, which cutter head is of the type comprising cutter head blades to which there are welded teeth holders, each carrying a respective tooth tip, preferably on a respective support cone.
A cutter head of the previously mentioned type is already known to the art wherein the elongate structured tooth holder is flushly welded with the cutter head blade. With this cutter head, during operation, there not only arises tremendous wear at the tips of the teeth, but also at the tooth holders arranged in distributed fashion over the cutter head blades. The forces which arise during operation are basically exclusively transmitted by means of the connecting weld seam to the base metal or material. This, in turn, leads to the undesirable result that frequently the welding seam ruptures. When rewelding new teeth holders to the cutter head blades it is then practically impossible to carry out the welding operation such that the corresponding tooth holder, and therefore, also the related tooth tip assumes the same spatial position as was the case prior to the repair work. However, this is extremely important in order to insure for the operational efficiency of the cutter head. Moreover, it should be mentioned that the tooth holder deforms when encountering rugged working conditions and the corresponding cutter head thus becomes unusable.